


Once More, With Feeling

by Fede_Green



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance Theatre & Music Academy, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Look guys I watched a 110 mins ballet to write this but it's still crap, M/M, Misunderstandings, Smut, The ballet is magnificent though, dancers!Nico&Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fede_Green/pseuds/Fede_Green
Summary: Percy Jackson is a promising ballet dancer of Harwood Academy, but his career and future plans are at risk when a new, handsome and absolutely talented Italian student gets his role in The Nutcracker.Percy freaks out, but maybe for the wrong reason.





	Once More, With Feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Hellooooooooo everybody! Here I am with this absurdly long one shot.
> 
> WARNINGS:  
> \- English is not my first language! Beware. Tell me about mistakes.  
> \- Ballet terminologies I probably got wrong ç_ç I did not watch a whole ballet on YouTube for nothing.  
> \- This fic is dedicated to AlyssaTheWeird, one of my readers and who often comments my fics. I liked the idea of a Dance AU, and so I did it. That's for you, dear! I hope it's gonna be what you expected.
> 
> I hope you'll like this one! :)

Percy Jackson let all his frustration out as he screamed with rage, kicking a trash can on the way to his dorm.

It had happened _again_. In a time lapse of uncountable months and with the same annoying punctuality, his role in the ballet had been stolen. Percy had not been chosen to dance in the Winter exhibition of classical ballet of his school, the Harwood Academy. What the hell was he going to tell to his mom, that evening, for the daily update? He had been studying, exercising and basically aching everywhere since four years, already. He was doing so freaking fine. Then, that damn _new_ student had to arrive and ruin all his plans.

Percy simply couldn't believe it. All that people who didn't think he could succeed; were they right? He sniffed loudly, trying to hold himself from bursting out crying in the middle of the park, and wiping a tear from his cheek with a sleeve of the hoodie he was wearing.

The academy dorms weren't far. If he could have resisted for a few minutes, he could have cried shamelessly in the emptiness of his room. That sounded a lot more dignified. Plus, he was sure his roommate was being monetarily busy with his classes, letting him the time he needed to pull himself together before dinner.

Percy sighed heavily, reaching the huge building which was Harwood Academy's dorms. It looked comfortably familiar with all the students going in and out, holding their bags and taking sips of their energy drinks. Since the Academy offered a great variety of dance, theatre and music courses, it wasn't really weird to see people going around with giant cellos or dressed as Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz.

As Percy unlocked the door of his room, he kicked it closed. He threw the keys on his desk and sprawled seconds later on his bed. His bag laid, completely forgotten, on the floor. As he took another deep breath, a muffled sound of crumpled paper reached his ears. Percy's eyebrows raised simultaneously. What _the_...?

He sat up on the mattress and turned around, noticing that a message had been left on the bedcover. He took it in his hand and began reading.

_[The next time you're not fucking turning the fucking coffee machine off, I'm kicking you out of this room I swear to God._

_Did the roles for the ballet come out already? Let me know, you prick._

_Jay.]_

Despite the crappy day he was having, Percy couldn't hold a faint smile.

But just then, his conspiratorial brain resumed its thinking. _The roles for the ballet_. As soon as he re-worked those words in his mind, his heart sank and his smile disappeared at the same speed it had shown up.

Percy had been waiting for The Nutcracker for at least two years straight. His ballet teacher had always told him he was one of the greatest dancers he had ever had in his class, assuring him that he was going to get a very important role in the two-act ballet of senior year. The man had also assured him he was going to have a great carrier in the ballet productions, in the future.

That had happened a year before a new mysterious student had moved from Italy, having won a scholarship to get in the Academy. Percy had been genuinely impressed to know about it, and as the new student began training with them every day, it had soon become clear that he was incredibly talented. Being a nice person in general and wanting to have a new friend, Percy had approached him several times to talk to him and help him with his English – the guy's Italian accent was endearing, really. Percy found entertaining the way he was perfect while dancing, and slightly funny while talking.

When Mr. Carrisford, their ballet teacher, began focusing a lot more on the new student, Percy began worrying. He wasn't jealous, really: denying that Nico di Angelo deserved that scholarship was simply being blind. On the other hand, Percy was worried about his _own_ carrier. The Italian had started getting important roles since the very beginning, basically stealing them directly from him.

His classmates began making fun of him- without being mean, of course - and Percy laughed at himself with them. He pretended to be fine with it. But inside his heart, he was sinking.

Without even noticing, Percy had started crying in his room, the paper note still in his hand. When a tear fell on the ink, the word “coffee” began melting. He crumpled the paper and threw it in the bin, sniffing loudly.

“ _Damn it_!”

Percy stood up, grabbing his phone from his bag on the floor and pondering whether he had to call his mom or not. He looked at the screen and swallowed hard, biting his tongue for the nervousness.

His shoulders relaxed, and Percy threw the phone on the mattress.

He had just decided that _no_ , that wasn't the time to give his mom a bad new. He wanted to try everything he could, be extremely sure he had no possibility ever to get in the exhibition. Talking to his teacher surely was the first thing he needed to do the morning after, and if he wanted a remote chance to succeed... well, Percy had to prepare a convincing speech.

He was afraid it was going to take the whole night, several cups of coffee and Jason Grace; his beloved roommate, who – for an extremely convenient coincidence – was student of dramatic arts.

** **

“I'm sorry, Jackson. The roles are decided. We also picked the understudies. You're out of the production, for this time. Maybe you'll have luck in the next Spring.”

Percy stared at his ballet teacher in shock, gripping his shoulder bag so tightly that his knuckles went white. “I haven't been chosen for the autumnal ballet, either! What is going on?! Weren't I one of your most promising dancers? That's what _you_ said! Seriously, Mr. Carrisford. I do not understand.”

The man rubbed his eyes under the glasses. “Percy, I know. But these decisions don't depend exclusively from me. You're aware, there's a teachers' council.”

Percy lost his patience and snorted loudly. “You picked Nico di Angelo to play the Nutcracker. The _damn_ Nutcracker, for God's sake! He's been here for four _months._ I've been here for four _years_! This doesn't make any sense! I could play the Christmas tree, just... _Please_! Let me in exhibition!”

Mr. Carrisford crossed his arms on his chest with a severe look. “ _Jackson_. Our Christmas tree is cardboard. Calm down. I haven't made you sign a document saying you were gonna get in all the exhibitions you were going to audition for in your whole life. You're talented, that is obvious, but have you looked around lately? This is a prestigious department of a prestigious academy. A prestigious department for _dancers_. Everyone is talented enough to be here.”

“But-”

“ _I know_ how frustrating it can be. I've been there myself. But learn this important lesson very soon or you're not going to survive in this business: step aside when it's needed, _but_ do not give up. Practice _harder_ for the next time. More, more and more. You'll get something in return.”

Percy's breath trembled. “I've been practicing for the past _sixteen years_. I was three years old when I started dancing.”

“So you're gonna complain, be all whiny and pout in a corner for another bunch of years? What do you want to do?” The man glared at him intensely. Percy couldn't hold his gaze after a while, and stared at his feet in defeat. “As I thought. See you tomorrow morning for practice. Don't be late.”

Mr. Carrisford grabbed his bag from the floor and left the studio room. Percy sighed to himself, feeling more miserable than he was the day before, and looked in the mirror next to him. He was about to insult his own reflection, just because being self critical sounded like the right thing to do at the moment, when he noticed another figure staring back at him from behind his back.

Percy startled, turning around immediately and putting a hand on his chest. He hadn't heard anyone arriving. “Jeez! Couldn't you cough or something?”

The boy on the other side of the room smiled sheepishly, both his hands gripping the shoulder strap of his bag, and shrugged. “ _Scusa*_. Didn't mean to scare you.”

Percy sighed, trying to hold himself from rolling his eyes. He didn't want to look like the envious ballet dancer _who really wants to kill you at the moment_. “It's fine. So... you weren't in practice today. Everything all right?”

The boy shrugged again, and Percy saw his cheeks going red. “Rehearsals for The Nutcracker's exhibition started this morning... so...”

“Ah.” Percy wrinkled his nose without noticing. “Right.”

“You know, I'm sorry if-”

“Nico. There's no need to. It's not your fault.” Percy looked at the Italian directly in the eyes. They reminded him of two cups of delicious hot chocolate in December. He shivered. Why was that boy _so_ beautiful? He couldn't get mad at someone so beautiful.

Couldn't he?

Nico smiled sheepishly once more. “I heard you talking to Mr. Carrisford. I didn't want to... um, how do you say...?”, he cupped a hand behind his ear with a questioning look.

Despite everything, Percy had to huff a brief laugh. “Eavesdrop?”

Nico's smile grew wider as he nodded. “That word. I didn't want to eavesdrop. But you're angry to me.”

Percy bit his lower lip, recollecting all his willpower and trying not to chuckle. “I'm not angry _to_ you. You're too kind, seriously.” He was surprised to find out he genuinely meant it.

“Okay. I believe you. You want an apology coffee?” Nico's cheeks flushed again.

That boy was so kind and polite that Percy wondered if he had ever sworn in his life. He smiled, but shook his head seconds later. He wasn't ready to be friend with a person he was involuntarily blaming for his own failure. “Sorry, I've gotta go. But thanks. Maybe next time.”

Nico nodded quietly as he followed Percy with his eyes, leaving the room and letting him alone in the studio. He raised his gaze to the mirror just in time to see Percy's back disappear. He sighed, gripping at his shoulder strap harder.

** **

Jason rolled his eyes with exasperation for the millionth time that night. He was trying his best to study, underlining facts and dates on his history book, but his roommate kept grumbling and snoring and being annoying in general from the other side of the desk.

He glared at him with the intense desire to commit a murder. “Percy. _Enough_.”

Percy pressed backspace key on his laptop insistently. “This fucking thing won't work. I want a coffee.”

“I'm killing _you_ and your damn coffee machine. No more coffees. You look like you're going to explode.”

“I haven't drunk any coffee today. Not yet.” Percy gave up on his laptop and basically threw himself against the backrest.

Jason raised an eyebrow unamused. “So you're like that naturally?”

“Fuck you.”

Jason chuckled, closing his history book and glancing at his wristwatch. “All right. Time for a chat. You're still brooding over The Nutcracker? C'mon. You'll get in the Spring ballet, do not worry. I saw you dancing and you're amazing. That Nico di Angelo kid isn't even _that good_ , I mean, he looks like he stumbles all the time and can't coordinate a step after another. And he's ugly.”

Percy's eyes jerked towards him. He was smirking. “You're an ass actor for being a drama student.”

Jason blushed almost imperceptibly. “Sorry. I'm still working on my improvisation skills. Plus, that kid is incredible.”

Percy frowned, crossing his arms on his chest.

“... Not as incredible as you are, though.”

Percy rolled his eyes and laughed, standing up to turn the coffee machine on. “Whatever. He _is_ incredible. I found myself _staring_ the other day. Like, drooling. Annabeth had to slap me.”

“I suppose it's normal for you to analyse his movements as he dances. Don't feel ashamed. You could learn from him!”

Percy put sugar in his empty cup as he waited for the coffee to be ready. He looked slightly zoned out. “It's not his movements I was analysing...”

“What?” Jason frowned, trying to catch a glimpse of his face since he was giving him his back.

Percy woke up from his daydreaming. “What what?”

“What were you analysing about Nico di Angelo?” Jason mockingly raised an eyebrow at him. “Mh?”

“Well.” Percy's cheeks went completely red. “I just- you know what? Forget it. I was kidding.”

Jason smirked widely. “You're _not_ kidding. What were you looking at as Nico danced, the other day?”

The coffee machine beeped to announce the coffee was ready. Percy angrily grabbed his cup. “ _Nothing_.”

“Oh my God!” Jason threw his head back as he laughed fragrantly. “That's paradoxic, really! You've got a crush on him?! Can you imagine going out with the boy who basically made nothing but stealing all your roles since the day he arrived in this school?!”

“No, _I can't_! 'Cause I've got no crush on anybody! Stop it immediately.” Percy put his hands on his hips. “I'm serious, now. I feel some kind of weird admiration for him, and he's nice, all right? I have eyes. But I also hate him. I had nothing to do today, but I refused to have a coffee with him anyway because _I don't like him_.”

Jason's laughter decreased of intensity. He put a hand on his stomach to try and pull himself together. “Wow. Wow. You refused a coffee.”

“ _Yes_. I did. So please, stop this insanity you're carrying on.”

“Done deal. So... since you don't want to talk about Nico di Angelo, what are your plans now? I mean, with the exhibition. Have you resigned?” Jason stood up and began looking for the t-shirt he used as a pyjama.

Percy sat on the chair again, taking sips of his coffee pensively. “There's not much I can do. I've got classes, practice and everything. I'll keep going with my life, and maybe pray God to be in the Spring production.”

“Or maybe you could pay someone to kill Nico di Angelo for you.” Jason wore the white pyjama t-shirt and sneaked under the sheets of his bed.

“... I could pay someone to kill _you_. Fancy the idea?” Percy rolled his eyes as his friend laughed. “Also. A lot of students haven't been chosen for this production. We're a shit ton of people, really. I just thought that being a senior... you know, somehow meant something. But it obviously doesn't.”

“Hey, bro. Don't feel so miserable. After all, tomorrow is another day.”

Percy chuckled, swallowing the rest of his coffee and standing up to get in his bed as well. “Thank you, Scarlett. I'm so damn tired that I could-”

“ _Nu-uh_! Don't you dare getting into bed before turning that infernal thing off! It beeps in the fucking night and keeps me awake.” Jason pointed a finger at Percy with an intransigent expression. “I don't even know _how_ they allow you to keep it after that kid started a fire with a camp stove last year.”

Percy chuckled once more, turning the coffee machine off and getting in his bed. “They don't. Just don't tell them, 'kay?”

“I can assure you nothing. Also, turn the lights off.”

“You're seriously annoying.” He did how he was told, anyway.

“Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn.”

Percy rolled his eyes in the darkness of the room. “Good night, Rhett.”

“Good night, _nutcracker_.”

“... Son of a-”

“Sleep.”

** **

The weather began getting colder by the day as Winter approached. Percy had finally resigned to the fact that he wasn't going to be in the exhibition of that season, and had told his mom about it. Obviously enough, the woman hadn't scolded him for that. She had convinced him that better things were about to come, as she always said during the hard times of their lives. Percy believed her blindly.

He began attending The Nutcracker's rehearsals, and he observed so attentively that, within a few weeks, he had learnt the whole choreography by heart.

Nico di Angelo danced gracefully and apparently without any effort. He looked extremely confident, but also fragile to the right point. His figure was muscular in the right places, elegant and feminine in others. The resoluteness of his posture gave Percy goosebumps.

Percy was falling in love with the way he danced. He could totally see why the council had chosen him among everyone to play the nutcracker. Nico di Angelo had been born for that role; had been born to dance.

Just by thinking about it, Percy's rage and jealousy eased. He couldn't blame someone else's talent for his defeats. And he wanted to learn from that boy.

As one of his usual Saturday mornings, Percy wore his scarf and decided to take his coffee at the cafeteria. There were a few students around campus – half of them surely still in their beds, enjoying the rest they deserved for the intense week of training. He ordered his Macchiato and took a seat at a table near the window, facing the beautiful park of Harwood Academy. The grass wasn't that green anymore and the trees had begun losing all their leaves, but Percy had always found that view entertaining in every season.

Some instants later, a waiter arrived with his Macchiato and smiled at him. “Good morning, Percy! Doing fine?”

“Hey, Leo. I'm doing great. What about you? Where do you find the time to work and study at the same time?”

Leo shrugged, smiling as if it was nothing. “Ah, you know. Multitasking man here.”

Percy chuckled amusedly, and was just about to answer him when the cafeteria bell dinged. Leo took a look at the door and sighed almost imperceptibly. “Damn customers. It's a million times easier to play the guitar than deal with them. Believe me. See you later, buddy.”

Leo luckily didn't wait for Percy's answer, because Percy had completely forgotten he was talking to someone as soon as Nico di Angelo had entered the store. He couldn't explain to himself _why_ he was being so obsessed with him, lately. He blamed it on the Italian's bravura.

Percy looked as Nico talked to Leo at the counter, gesticulating openly and then smiling when he handed him the money for his coffee. From the distance, Percy couldn't hear what the two were talking about, but Nico turned around instants later and began inspecting the cafeteria to find an empty table.

Their eyes met, and Percy noticed his cheeks were red. Maybe Nico's body didn't tolerate the cold weather outside, with all that Italian-thing going on. He decided to wave at him, at least trying to be polite.

Nico's eyes widened in surprise. He turned around to check behind his back – did he seriously think he was waving at someone else, anyway? - and then looked at Percy again with a questioning frown.

Percy chuckled in the distance and made him sign to approach. When Nico reached him at the round table near the window, Percy noticed his cheeks were a lot redder than he remembered having ever seen on him.

“Nico! Good morning. You can sit here if you want.”

Nico smiled sheepishly, unbuttoning his coat calmly and throwing it on the chair in front of Percy. Then, much to Percy's surprise, he leaned closer to him and kissed him on both his cheeks. He then took his seat, his smile never fading. “Ciao. Thank you for the invitation.”

Percy didn't immediately register his words. He was still thinking about Nico's soft lips pressing against his face _twice_. Seriously, was it almost Winter? Because he felt way too hot at the moment. “Um, no problem. Do you kiss everyone or...?”

“Mh?” Nico looked genuinely surprised. “Oh!”, he laughed, “sorry. I always forget you Americans don't do it. Actually, someone tried to slap me a few days ago because of it.”

Percy was trying really hard to ignore Nico's scent, still inebriating him. How was it so intense? “Don't worry... it's nice. Um, I mean. I don't mind.” He coughed embarrassingly, staring outside the window and pretending not to be overwhelmed by the waterfall of inexplicable feelings he was experiencing since a couple of minutes.

Nico nodded with happiness, and Leo arrived with his coffee. “How are you, Percy?”

Leo positioned the cup in front of the Italian boy and glanced at Percy knowingly, smirking in such a way that Percy felt confused. “I'm really fine... what about- sorry, Leo can you leave? Thanks – what I was saying? Ah, yes. What about you, Nico? How are you?”

Nico didn't even notice the two guys' weird behaviour. He was too busy smiling and blushing at the same time. “Fine. Tired. But, you know when you do something that is super tiring but also brings you a lot of satisfaction? That kind of tired. Good tired.”

Leo chuckled uncontrollably, pretending to be wiping the table next to them.

Percy glared at the waiter long enough to scare him. “Yeah. I mean, I absolutely get it. You should be happy! I'm attending a few rehearsals. The ballet looks great.”

“You're right. I've got good vibes. But I don't have a lot of free time, sadly. I feel stressed.”

Percy nodded in agreement. “Oh, I get it. You should find a way to ease the tension a bit. Something that doesn't take a lot of time.”

Leo chuckled again, shaking his head to himself and moving a couple of chairs which were perfectly fine where they were before.

Percy killed him with his eyes again. What the fuck did that Latino think he was doing?!

Nico frowned confusedly at Leo's direction, but focused on Percy anyway. “What do you to do ease the tension? Please, don't suggest I go to the gym. I don't need that kind of torture.”

Percy chuckled, playing with his cup of Macchiato distractedly. “Movies, books, I got out with friends... you know, I do nothing special.”

Leo moved behind Nico's back to clean another table. He then pointed at the Italian boy, shaking his hips unequivocally towards Percy's direction. Percy paled as he stared at him in shock.

Luckily enough, Nico didn't notice as he poured some sugar in his coffee. “I don't have a lot of friends, I have to admit.”

Those words worked on Percy as a real distraction from Leo's depravity. “Oh? You could hang out with my friends and I, sometimes. Well... you already know Jason. Then there's Annabeth. Um, Leo. And another friend who studies piano, Frank. We usually go to the cinema or stuff like that, if you're into it.”

Leo began dancing in a sexy, creepy way with appreciation. Percy tried to ignore him.

“I know Annabeth. She's in our ballet class. I know nothing about these Leo and Frank guys, but I'd like to get to know them. You're kind, thank you, Percy.” Nico cheeks flushed again, and Percy started wondering why he blushed so easily. “I thought you couldn't stand me at all.”

Percy blushed easily as Nico just did. “Sorry... I mean, I was a bit jealous for The Nutcracker, but it's fine.” He smiled with embarrassment. “Anyway. Leo is that idiot over there.” He pointed at someone behind Nico's back, and the Italian immediately turned around.

As soon as Leo noticed his movement, he stopped dancing. Nico smiled at him. “Oh! You're Percy's friend! Nice to meet you.”

The two shook hands.

“Pleasure is mine, but I'm sure it's more Percy's.” Leo smirked knowingly.

Nico frowned, retreating his hand absently. “What...?”

“ _Nothing_!” Percy almost shouted, making Nico turning around again in confusion. “Nothing. Ignore him. I told you he's an idiot.”

“My English is still a bit-”

Percy coughed embarrassingly. “No. Don't worry. It's fine.”

Nico smiled at both Percy and Leo, standing up and grabbing his coat from the chair. “Okay. Sorry, guys. I've gotta go. It was nice to see you.”

“Um, Nico?” Leo asked with a grin which was announcing nothing good. “How can we invite you on a night out without your phone number? Give yours to Percy. He's _surely_ gonna call you very soon.”

“Percy and I exchanged phone numbers weeks ago... for emergencies and stuff,” Nico smiled sheepishly, brushing a strand of hair behind his ear.

Leo glared at Percy with his eyes reduced to a thin line. “So Percy's got your number and _never_ texted you...?”

Percy glared back at him with incredulity.

A small group of students entered the cafeteria, laughing and being extremely loud in general. Nico was about to answer, but apparently forgot what he was going to say. The little crowd had worked as a distraction. He looked back at Leo. “Sorry? Yeah, I mean, I can't wait to go out with you guys! Anyway... It's a bit late. I've got to go. See you around!”

The Italian wore his coat in hurry, then happily waved goodbye to the both of them. A girl who was entering the store hold the door for him. Nico smiled once more and disappeared down the street.

Leo kept glaring at Percy in a knowing silence.

Percy raised his hands in defence. “ _What_?! What do you want?! Don't you have customers who are claiming for your service?”

“You're the stupidest friend I've ever had. Jason was right.” Leo crossed his arms on his chest, grinning like it was Christmas and he had just received a shit ton of presents. “You're crushing so hard you don't even realise it!”

“What the hell are you talking about?! That's the guy who plays the nutcracker. He's good at dancing, and beautiful and has a great posture... but I _hate_ him!”

Leo laughed with incredulity. “You should record yourself and-”

“Wait. Did you mention Jason?” Percy raised an eyebrow at him, trying to be intimidating.

Leo coughed awkwardly. “Sorry, buddy. I gotta work. Let's organise something for tomorrow night. There's a nice new pub down the street. We should go. Invite Nico.” He patted Percy on a shoulder with hurry, basically running back to the counter.

Percy stood in the middle of the room with his mouth opened in shock for a few seconds, before realising he was being a creep.

Jason Grace couldn't go around campus, telling everyone he was crushing on the new Italian student. Because it was _false_.

Percy was going to slap Jason Grace.

** **

“Retiré. Demi-plié. Again... and hold.”

Mr. Carrisford walked around the class, adjusting some students' positions and giving advice. “Chase, that's perfect. All right! We're done for today.” He clapped his hands twice and everybody relaxed.

Annabeth Chase rolled her eyes as her teacher turned around to reach his bag on the piano positioned in the corner of the room. “He always says _perfect_. But of course I won't be in the Beauty and the Beast,” she murmured, wearing a shirt over her ballet leotard.

Percy chuckled, sitting on the floor and getting rid of his shoes, massaging one of his feet with a grimace. “Welcome to the club.”

“Are we going to that new pub tonight? It's Friday! We've been postponing it for at least two weeks now, and I really need to get out of this building for a couple of hours.”

“I don't know,” Percy sighed, standing up again and shrugging. “We've all been tired lately. But you know what?”

Annabeth smiled and put her hands on her hips. “What?”

“I urgently need to pee.” The girl laughed as she shook her head to her friend's stupidity. Percy winked, grabbed his bag and directed himself to the bathroom. “I'll text you later. Bye, princess.”

As soon as he was done peeing in the small bathroom, Percy washed his hands at the sink. He was overthinking about a lot of things, and he didn't realise he had been there for at least five minutes. When a weird noise reached his ears, his head jerked towards the mirror in front of him. He turned the tap off and stared at one of the three cubicles' door intensely. The weird noise repeated, and Percy recognised it the second time.

Someone was crying. It was unequivocal.

Percy sighed with sadness. He had always been a caring type, and by now he basically knew every ballet student of the Academy. There was no way he didn't know whoever there was in that cubicle. But if that person had locked himself in a bathroom to cry in peace, who was he to bother him?

The guy sobbed again and Percy's heart cracked as he stepped outside the bathroom. He froze, turning around and biting his lower lip with apprehension.

“Fuck it.”

He let his bag on the floor and reached the door of the cubicle. He knocked once. “Hey. Who's in there? Can I help you with something?”

The guy sniffed loudly, and Percy didn't hear anything for a few instants. Then, the door unlocked and opened. When Nico di Angelo came to his sight, wiping his cheek with a Kleenex and smiling at him with his eyes swollen and red, Percy's heart cracked again.

“Ciao, Percy. Sorry for this. Nervous breakdown.”

Percy frowned with worry. No matter how jealous he was of that boy, it still was heartbreaking to see someone crying on his own in a sad bathroom. “You don't have to apologize for how you feel. Do you perhaps want to talk? You could feel better.”

Nico sniffed loudly and sat on the closed WC. “I just... miss home a lot. And I'm tired. I practice every day, and I feel like I'm loosing energy. Mrs. Bolton scolded me in front of the whole cast and I just... you know.” He started crying again. “It was humiliating.”

Percy entered the bathroom and closed the door behind himself. He squatted down in front of him and stroked his hands on his knees to try and comfort him. “First of all, Mrs. Bolton is a bitch and everyone knows it. She hates every single one of her students, it's nothing personal. Second of all, it is normal to feel tired and to miss home. It's psychologically hard to handle all this and I can't even imagine how difficult you have it. Let it out now, cry as much as you want, and you'll be fine. You're amazingly talented.”

Nico wiped a tear away with his palm, lowering his gaze to look at Percy in the eyes. He smiled with gratitude. “Maybe they should have assigned that role to you. You're used to their rhythms, I am not.”

“Bullshit. You just held everything for too much time and now you're exploding. These cubicles have seen a lot of tears, believe me.” Percy squeezed his knees. “Okay? Give yourself time, and maybe a bit of rest, and tomorrow everything will be different.”

Nico's lips trembled as he tried not to cry again. “Thank you,” his voice cracked, and he swallowed. “You're basically the only friend I have here. And we're not even friends. That's how lonely I feel.” A new tear crossed his face again. The Kleenex he had in his hands was into pieces.

Percy held his breath quietly as he watched Nico di Angelo in front of him falling apart. That boy who he was so jealous of, so perfect, so talented and beautiful. That boy who he thought did everything without any effort, who he thought had it so easy. Percy looked at him as the prejudices he had built in his head fell like a house of cards during a windy day. Nico di Angelo was just as fragile as he was, and Percy realised he had just pretended to be completely fine for the whole time, just as everyone in that school did.

There was no place for weakness in Harwood Academy. He knew that feeling perfectly.

Percy cleared his throat firmly and stood up, wiping his knees with distraction. “We _are_ friends. And listen to this. We're going out, tonight. And you'll have more friends after that. And you'll talk, and laugh and we'll eat something good. And you'll realise how stupid I am and that will make you feel a lot better.”

Nico's gaze raised with slight disbelief. “Percy, you don't have to invite me on a night out because you feel sorry for me. Don't do this for pity. Pity? That's how you say it?”

“That's how you say it,” Percy chuckled, “and that's not the reason I'm inviting you. You're coming with us tonight 'cause I'd like you to be there and to have fun. And because... well, I just found out we have more things in common that I actually thought.”

Nico smiled cautiously. “Really?”

“Really. I'll text you later to let you know time and place. But don't worry, we usually meet outside the dorms and then we walk together.” Percy offered him his hand. “Fall seven times, stand up eight. Right?”

Nico took it and stood up, taking a deep breath and smiling. “Thank you, Percy. I've always...”, he blushed, tearing his eyes off Percy's, “well, I've always admired you. And you're funny during practice. Everyone likes you. When you invited me at your table in the cafeteria that day, I couldn't believe it.”

Percy widened his eyes in shock. He didn't realise Nico's hand was still in his. “Excuse me? You admire _me_?”

Nico frowned in seriousness. “Of course. Why wouldn't I? When I noticed you were not in The Nutcracker, I felt like the world had turned upside down. I even went to Mr. Carrisford to ask for explanations. I thought there was a mistake.”

“ _What_?!” Percy chuckled in disbelief. “You're messing with me right now! Admit it!”

Nico glanced down at where their hands were holding and blushed furiously, retreating his own as if he had just burnt himself. “I'm not. I swear. You're an... um, an inspiration. Not only as a dancer, but as a person.”

Percy was amazed. He couldn't seriously believe Nico's words. As he smiled brightly at him, he couldn't avoid feeling a bit proud. There it was a feeling he thought he had forgotten. “Thank you. I am honoured.”

Their eyes sparkled as they foretasted the prelude of a nice, new and completely unexpected friendship.

“We should really get out of this bathroom,” Percy broke the silence.

Nico nodded in agreement. “Yeah.”

“Who's going first?”

“You're blocking the way.”

Percy raised an eyebrow. “I _am_ blocking the way? Who locked himself here to cry in the first place?”

“I don't like you.”

“Yeah. Me neither.”

They laughed.

** **

After that first evening together at the pub, a lot more followed. Nico soon became an official member of that small, weird squad of actors, dancers and musicians. It was nice to have the chance to meet someone who cared about that kind of art as much as he did.

Their conversations focused on pretty much anything, and Nico fitted perfectly in all of them. He had had a bit of a hard time trying to understand everyone – ballet terminology was universal, but trying to get what a Latino guy with a strong accent was telling you over the loud music of a pub... well, that was a completely different challenge.

“And so we've fooled around for, like, the whole night but she didn't give me her phone number. What do you think it means?” Leo asked to his friends.

As one of their usual Friday nights, they were sitting around a table, eating like animals and trying to talk at the same time.

Percy frowned. “Maybe she isn't looking for something serious. She didn't want to exacerbate things by giving you her number and having to tell you later that she actually doesn't want to date.”

Annabeth raised an eyebrow at him. “ _Exacerbate_? Using the big guns tonight.”

Everyone chuckled. Well, everyone apart from Nico, who was frowning in confusion on the other side of the table. “Sorry, but what does 'fool around' mean?”

Leo smirked mischievously. “It means something you'd _really_ like to do with-”

Jason elbowed him under the table, quickly glancing at Percy. “Shush. It could mean a lot of things, like being silly or doing nothing. In this case, it means doing... well, _having fun_ with someone you like. In _that_ way. You know what I mean, right?” Jason smiled knowingly at Nico, who blushed seconds later much to no one's surprise. Seriously, that guy was too prudish.

“Oh. Okay. I think I understand.” Nico smiled sheepishly, and Jason observed him attentively as the Italian tried all his best not to look at Percy in front of him.

Jason smirked. Those two were ridiculous.

“By the way,” Frank interrupted the actor's thoughts, “is that true your understudy, Nico, hurt himself? What if you'll not be able to dance, and you'll still be without a substitute?”

Nico shrugged pensively. “Yeah. It is true, but I don't know. I suppose they're gonna choose someone else. I'm insisting they pick Percy with Mr. Carrisford. He's been attending rehearsals since forever, he basically knows every step already.”

Percy raised both his eyebrows in shock. “Are you?!”

“I'm sorry... It's not like being in the actual ballet, I know. But it's at least something.” Nico blushed, playing with his glass on the table.

Percy's eyes sparkled. “Are you serious?! Thank you! I mean, I know that if they pick me you'd have to hurt yourself or something in order to let me dance on stage, and I don't want that, but... thank you!” He stood up and reached Nico on the other side of the table, hugging him from behind and making him gasp loudly.

“No problem. I hope they're gonna choose you.” Nico blushed and didn't move of an inch, in total embarrassment.

Annabeth and Leo glanced at each other, smirking knowingly. Jason was rolling his eyes.

Percy pressed a quick kiss on Nico's cheek before going back to his seat. He was happier than he had ever remembered being in the past months. “I hope that, too.”

“We could tell.” Frank smiled in amusement.

Everyone laughed, and Leo ordered another hot dog for everyone to celebrate.

** **

“ _I cannot believe it_! _YES_!”

Mr. Carrisford rolled his eyes very professionally. “Percy, _please_. Could you stop jumping? You're not a regular. You're an understudy. There is basically 0,01% of chances you'll actually dance in the exhibition.”

Percy smiled widely. “I know. I don't care. I'm in it anyway.”

The man smiled. That was the kind of enthusiasm he always hoped to see in his students. “All right. Starting from tomorrow, you'll practice in studio C with the others. Nico and you are training on Saturday mornings, too. The exhibition is in three weeks, there's a lot of stuff to do. Don't be late, you know how Mrs. Bolton is.”

“Pretty much.” Percy raised an eyebrow unamused. “Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

“I got it the first five times. Good afternoon, Percy.”

Percy looked at his teacher as he left the studio room that morning. He couldn't stop smiling.

As he had been told, he began practising with the other regulars and understudies. Having the chance to train with Nico again was amazing. Not only he was an excellent dancer, but being friends with him made the situation a million times better.

They got along perfectly, and the days began flying away as the night of the exhibition got closer.

December 23rd arrived in the blink of an eye. The Academy theatre was packed, with a lot of people still outside, waiting to take their seats. Everyone was elegant with their tickets in hand, and influential authorities of the ballet industry had reserved places in the front rows.

The air was electric. Backstage, the whole cast was trying its best not to freak out while changing clothes and rehearsing a few steps for the last time.

Nico looked gorgeous in his costume. Percy was right next to him, drinking from a bottle of water. “Percy. I'm sorry I didn't break a leg and gave you the chance to dance tonight.”

Percy coughed as he tried not to laugh with the water in his throat. He managed to swallow, eventually. “Don't worry. You could always break a leg on stage.”

They chuckled at each other, and Nico hugged him. “You're an amazing friend. If it hadn't been for you... I'd still be crying in that bathroom.” When they separated, Nico's eyes were shining with tears of gratitude. “Thank you. You're the best person I've ever met.”

Percy locked his eyes with his intensely, feeling momentarily speechless. He was still gripping Nico's arms after their hug. He gripped at them tighter, realising there was something important he really needed to tell him. Something he had understood just in that moment.

“Nico... I-”

“Regulars, come here! We're starting in 60 seconds!” Mrs. Bolton screamed to everyone in the backstage. A lot of students freaked out as they hurried to get dressed, drink or finish their make up.

Percy's head jerked towards Nico again, still holding him tight. “I need to tell you something. I feel-”

“I know.” Nico's eyes sparkled knowingly. “Me too.”

Nico gently cupped Percy's face, leaving a soft, sweet kiss on his lips. Percy felt the world disappear under his feet. When they separated, he was trembling.

“We'll talk about it later.” Nico smiled widely, caressing his cheek with affection and freeing himself from Percy's grip. He turned around and reached their teacher as she gave the last advice.

Percy stood there, looking around himself like a cold fish, trying to put two and two together while the whole world was spinning around him.

What was his name again?

The orchestra began playing, the dancers were alternating on stage as the scenes changed. Percy was completely absorbed by Nico's movements, looking like a real prince as he danced with the female protagonist of the ballet.

At the end of the exhibition, all the dancers were welcomed back on stage with an outburst of applause echoing in the whole theatre. Percy clapped his hands louder than everyone else that night.

** **

Jason ate his cereals in silence. He was staring at Percy since a solid ten minutes now, sitting in front of him in the big dining all of their dorms building. The boy looked sick; he was pale and didn't want to eat anything. He also looked thinner.

Jason took a deep breath. “Listen, Percy. You're starving yourself for nothing. He's not dead. He hadn't had the time to talk to you before leaving for Christmas holidays. Didn't he have his flight at a ridiculous time of the night?”

Percy slowly turned his head towards him, his eyes being vacuous and slightly creepy. “It's been two weeks. I haven't heard of him for fourteen days. _Fourteen_.”

“All right. Tell me everything again. He kissed you.”

Percy nodded absently.

“He kissed you and then he left the night of the exhibition without saying a word.”

Percy nodded again.

“He kissed you, left the country without saying a word _after_ having promised you you were going to talk about it.”

Percy glared at him. “Are you here to do what? Making me feel more miserable than I was before?”

“... Sorry.”

Percy snorted loudly. “What the hell! Doesn't he have an email? Facebook? Anything? It makes no sense at all! This is the 21st century, for fuck's sake.” He desperately looked at Jason. “Do I kiss so bad?”

Jason raised an eyebrow at him. “How do I know?!”

“Let's try!”

Jason let go of his spoon and raised his hands in defence. “Don't you _dare_. I am straight. Leave me alone. Also, you just kissed on the lips for five seconds. It wasn't a _real_ kiss.”

Percy's eyes widened in disbelief. “It _was_! I was going to tell him that, God, I _love_ him or something and he interrupts me saying _I know, me too_. What the fuck is this supposed to mean?!”

“That he can read other people's minds?”

Percy murdered him with his eyes and then stood up, both his hands on the table surface. “I'm gonna binge-watch the Game of Thrones. See you later.”

Jason bent his head to a side, looking at Percy with scepticism. “That's all you did the past two weeks.”

“That's all I can do.”

Percy turned around, giving his back to Jason and directing himself towards the exit door. He didn't bother taking the elevator; he decided to climb the infinite number of flights of stairs just to spend some time doing something different than usual.

When a familiar figure came to his sight, Percy was playing with his keys. He froze on the spot, staring at Nico di Angelo leaning against the door of his room and waiting – supposedly – for him on the other side of the corridor.

As soon as he noticed Percy in the distance, Nico's back straightened. After a few seconds, they were face to face.

Percy opened his mouth to talk, but failed miserably in putting two words together. He just managed to say “hi” with the raspiest morning voice ever. He cleared his throat slightly. “I mean, yes. Hi.”

Nico smiled in amusement. “Ciao. Sorry I didn't call you. I was late for the flight, and then I used those few days to think a lot.” His Italian accent had gotten stronger again, Percy noticed. “It's not that I forgot about you. You're basically the only person I could think about.”

Percy's heartbeat accelerated. “Was I?”

“Definitely. What did you want to tell me, before the exhibition? Oh, did you like it by the way?” Nico's eyes sparkled with hope.

“Are you kidding?” Percy chuckled. “It was amazing. You were amazing... I mean. Yeah. That's linked to what I wanted to tell you.” He blushed.

“I'm listening.” Nico's back leaned against the door again as Percy got closer to him without noticing.

Percy took a deep breath, taking Nico's hands in his and making him shivering. Their noses brushed against one another. “You're an inspiration, Nico. You're beautiful, gracious, talented. And I like you a lot. Actually, I think I love you. It's easy to fall for you, believe me.” Percy was happy to notice that Nico was slightly shorter than him.

Nico had been biting his lower lip for the past seconds. “Me too, Percy. I've fallen for you months ago. I hoped you were going to notice, someday.”

“I just did.”

Nico smiled as he locked his eyes with Percy's. “Would you mind kissing me?”

Percy smiled back, trying not to giggle in victory. “Not at all.”

Their lips met, and they both closed their eyes. Nico's arms immediately wrapped around Percy's neck to pull him closer, and they smiled as they kissed deeply. Percy parted his lips and sneaked his tongue inside Nico's mouth while holding his hips tighter. They were breathing heavily, almost moaning in each other's mouths without any shame.

A dull sound echoed in the empty corridor as Percy pushed Nico against the door with ardour, devouring his mouth and caressing his back under his t-shirt. This time, Nico actually moaned and Percy moved his lips to his neck, trying to be lucky enough to hear that sweet sound again. Nico's hands tangled in Percy's hair, and the Italian boy wrapped a leg around his waist.

“Percy, open the door,” Nico huffed against his ear.

Percy stopped marking his neck to look at him in the eyes. Nico was a reserved boy when it came to dirty jokes and talking about sexual experiences. He was more prudish than anyone he had ever met. He didn't want to force him into anything. “And then what? I'm not expecting more than you want to offer. Not even fool around.”

Nico quickly glanced at where their crotches were rubbing against one another. They were both definitely aroused. When he looked at Percy's eyes again, he was smirking. “I may not know how to say it, but I sure know how to do it.”

Percy's throat dried so quickly that he didn't even realise Nico had stolen the keys from his pocket. He turned around in his arms, slamming the door open and dragging Percy's inside from his shirt.

It took a fraction of a second to Percy to wake up, and he immediately kicked the door closed behind their backs. Nico attached their lips together again, the back of his knees hitting Jason's bed.

Percy moaned in the kiss; Nico was literally devouring him. “Mh! No! My bed, mine. He's gonna kill m- _umpf_!”

They both chuckled while kissing when Nico pushed him on the other bed, climbing over his body. Percy actually started laughing as Nico grabbed the hem of his shirt and tossed it on the other side of the room. He then repeated the gesture with his own shirt.

Percy stared at his bare chest. “Gosh. You're _wild_.”

Nico smirked mischievously and leaned down again to resume the kissing, and Percy took advantage of it by grabbing his ass without asking for a permission.

Nico moaned at the touch and broke the kiss again, moving his hands from Percy's shoulders to his belt. At the sound of the zip coming down, Percy was sure he had lost his mind. The amount of times Nico had managed to make him forget about his name was dangerously high.

They started kissing again as Percy used his strength to flip them around on the mattress. The change of position let Nico the room to remove Percy's pants and underwear, leaving him naked like the day he was born. Their lips produced a wet noise when they separated.

Percy was slightly blushing. “I am naked.”

“I could tell. I am not.”

“We should do something about it.”

“Definitely.” Nico chuckled as Percy attached his lips to Nico's neck, all the while trying to yank his jeans down his ankles. He chuckled louder when Percy failed at it, noticing that those things were basically a trap. “Let me do it.”

Percy sat on the bed as Nico got naked. He didn't lose a second and stretched his arm towards his night-stand, opening a drawer and pulling a condom out of it. When Nico noticed, he chuckled again and laid down.

Seeing Nico comfortably sprawled on his bed made Percy's dick twitch. Nico spread his legs when Percy climbed over his body and between his thighs. He wrapped his arms around him and kissed him with passion, putting in the gesture all the words he couldn't manage to say. It was devotion, admiration, trust and affection. And he wanted to share all those things with him.

Percy broke the kiss to wear the condom. He laid over Nico's body again, caressing his hair fondly. “You're fine with this? You can change your mind at any moment, Nico. Really.”

Nico kissed his forehead. “I'm more than fine. Just... be gentle.”

Percy frowned in confusion. “I thought you said-”

“Yeah. I've done things. But... this is supposed to hurt.” Nico blushed furiously. “Do you still want to do it with me? I'm not good enough”, he said to Percy with a feeble, fragile voice.

Percy kissed him deeply. “Are you mad? There's nothing I want more. I'm honoured you chose me.”

“I love you. Just do it, Percy.” Nico's eyes were teary.

They smiled at each other, and Percy began pushing inside Nico as carefully as he could. Nico moaned at the intrusion, and he was surprised to find out it hurt just slightly. He felt totally relaxed and ready to give himself to Percy.

On the other hand, Percy had his mouth widened at the sensation of Nico's hot body wrapping around his dick and basically sucking him inside. Nico was tight and warm, driving Percy completely insane. He was trying his best to hold himself from thrusting up in one single move. He really, _really_ wanted to do it, but Nico's wellness was obviously more important than pounding himself directly into an orgasm.

When he managed to be fully inside him with a discreet success – Nico hadn't cried or asked him to stop, after all -, they smiled at each other.

Nico took a deep breath, taking a quick look down at Percy's dick and then locking his eyes with him again. “You really want to start thrusting, don't you?”

Percy huffed a chuckle and kissed him on the lips heatedly. “A lot. Are you fine?”

“Yeah. I swear.”

Percy nodded, burying his face in the curve between Nico's neck and shoulder. He inhaled his intoxicating scent and jerked his hips backwards, thrusting in again instants later. His movements were being studied but needy, and Nico noticed how much he was enjoying it just by looking at his forehead contracted in pure pleasure and at his eyes squeezed shut.

Nico grabbed his hips and suggested him that he could have taken more, because he actually felt like he could. It wasn't hurting; Percy had been careful and gentle, opening his eyes every once in a while to make sure he wasn't hurt and to try and understand how he liked it better.

As Percy felt Nico's hands on his hips, giving him a rhythm, the tension he had been holding eased considerably and he started following a satisfying pace for the both of them. Eventually, Nico started moaning directly in his ear, and Percy didn't remember having ever felt so turned on in his whole life.

The bed's springs were squeaking under the insistence of their movements, and Percy realised it wasn't going to last much. All his senses completely blown, he was overwhelmed by the sensation of his orgasm approaching and couldn't stop imagining himself while he came thrusting inside of Nico. He couldn't wait to actually know how it felt.

“Percy!” Nico threw his head back on the mattress as Percy speeded up, moaning so loud that he feared for a moment that someone could have heard him.

In response to being called by name while fucking him with ardour, Percy grabbed Nico's hips and pulled him closer, handling his body like it was weightless under his.

Nico's moans and pleas for more grew of intensity by the second, and without any realisation of it, the Italian came hard against both their stomachs, spilling between their bodies for what seemed to be an eternity.

Percy watched as Nico's dick emptied, and moaned for the pleasure just at the sight of it. He then kissed him through the descent from his orgasm, rocking his body with his insistently on the mattress. Nico cupped Percy's face when their kiss broke, and Percy squeezed his eyes shut as he finally came hard inside the condom. His hips jerking towards Nico's with every thrust were provoking an audible slapping sound.

Eventually, Percy stopped thrusting for the exhaustion. Nico was caressing his hair with a dumb smile. “You _are_ wild.”

Percy began giggling uncontrollably, and what had started with a giggle soon transformed into laughter, which infected Nico seconds later. They were laughing together, one against the other, sweating and breathing heavily.

They had never felt happier.

** **

Percy yawned openly, opening the door of his room with a toothbrush at hand. He almost smacked his head on the floor when he stumbled into someone sleeping in the corridor.

“What the fuck, _Jason_?!”

Jason gasped loudly as he woke up, a tiny puddle of drool on the ground. “Earthquake?!”

“No, dumbass! Can you please tell me why the hell did you sleep in the corridor?!” Percy widened his eyes in shock and observed his friend standing with slight difficulty.

“Aho. That was a bad idea,” he massaged his butt. “ _By the way_ , I didn't come in because you were supposedly having sex with someone. You could have at least warned me. I could find a place for the night.”

“Jason, I haven't seen you for a whole day and a whole night. You could find me here studying, yesterday. For the whole fucking day.” Percy crossed his arms on his chest. “So, what the hell are you talking about?”

“ _Ah_! You were _studying_ , you said!” Jason pointed his finger at Percy's chest. “You _prick_ , I let you alone after breakfast because you were brooding over di Angelo, and you were basically about to explode, so I _supposed_ you wanted some time on your own. Okay, _fine_. I went to the gym, practised, studied in the library. I did a lot of things, _okay_?!”

Percy bit his lip, trying not to laugh.

“ _Then_ , it's fucking 9 in the fucking evening, okay? I decide that maybe twelve fucking hours on your own – worrying about why you didn't even text me, by the way – were enough. I come to our room, ready to spend another night with you crying on my shoulder. What I hear?! _Moans_ , various screams of various intensity, and _well_! Sorry if it's late and I don't want to interrupt your wild sex session which, in brackets, is disgusting since you've been stressing me the fuck out for weeks about how much _you love_ Nico di Angelo! _Disgusting_ , Percy! Who did you fuck for a day straight?!”

Percy took a deep breath, his arms still crossed. “Are you done?”

Jason glared at him. “ _No_. There's something else! You shouldn't have sex on the rebound because you feel lonely, and betrayed and whatever. It's not healthy! I let you alone, okay, maybe you were stressed. But go back to your room and tell that poor stranger you're sorry for using him. Then you're gonna tell _Nico_ what you did, and you're gonna apologize for treating him like this! That guy has been crushing on you for ages, practising with you and that's how you-”

“What is going on here? Jason, why are you screaming like an imbecile at 7 in the morning? You probably just woke the whole building up.”

Jason paled on the spot, trying to ignore Percy's satisfied grin. Nico di Angelo was holding the door of their room opened, wearing exclusively a pair of black boxers and having a few hickeys on his neck that could have been seen from space. “... Nico. Hi. You came back from Italy.”

Nico nodded in confusion. “Yeah. And you've gone mad in the meanwhile.”

“No. Listen. There was a misunderstanding between my roommate and I. I slept in the corridor, okay?”

Percy began giggling.

Nico raised an eyebrow at Jason, totally unimpressed. “Why?”

“... Um. Didn't want to interrupt _anything_ , last night.” Jason smiled awkwardly.

“I still don't get why you started screaming.” Nico crossed his arms on his chest, copying Percy's posture.

Jason blushed. “I didn't know it was _you_. I got mad.”

“Oh.” Nico smiled knowingly. “ _Now_ I get it. Protecting my honour or something.”

Jason nodded in embarrassment, and Percy patted him on a shoulder. “I'm gonna brush my damn teeth. Are you happy with it or you're gonna scold me?”

Nico chuckled as Percy disappeared down the corridor. He looked at Jason with gratitude. “Thank you. Did you really believe Percy could do something like that?”, he asked him in worry, trying to understand the entity of Jason's anger.

Jason widened his eyes, raising his hands in defence to his best friend. “ _No_. Absolutely not. He's not the type, believe me. I just supposed he was suffering and did something stupid. People who are suffering tend to do that.”

Nico's shoulders relaxed. “Oh. Okay. Good. By the way, you're a drama queen. My compliments.”

Jason bowed with reverence. “Coming from you, it's an honour.”

They laughed.

** **

  
  


The audience stood up simultaneously as everyone clapped their hands in wonder. Some people were whistling in appreciation, other were throwing roses and bouquets of flowers on the stage.

Percy hold Nico tighter against him in a third position, locking his eyes with his as they sparkled brighter than ever. Nico was supporting himself on one leg, with the other leg extended behind him. They were smiling at each other, enjoying that applause which was made exclusively for them.

They were on stage together. Percy didn't know if that was reality or a dream, but they were together and so didn't matter. The darkness of the theatre surrounded them as they had just finished their ballet, the only source of light coming from the spotlight pointing at them.

Percy relaxed from his position, and so did Nico. They kissed deeply as the sound of clapping hands decreased of volume until it disappeared. The wet noise of their lips separating echoed in the now empty space of the theatre.

The spotlight went out.

 

FINE  
  


Scusa = sorry.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Watch this, if you want, because it's amazing: [The Nutcracker ballet.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xtLoaMfinbU&t)  
> Thanks for reading!  
> [tumblr](http://fedegreen-author.tumblr.com/)


End file.
